Convinced
by spockandawe
Summary: Korra thinks that the Lieutenant's dedication to Amon is something more than purely professional. When he tries to tell her otherwise she calls him a liar, so when he offers to prove it, she takes him up on the challenge.


Thefangeddragon asked you: Would you make a lieukorra where Korra makes fun of Lieu's "lifelong dedication" to Amon during battle and when she gets captured, Lieu proves to her that he only likes women?

Haha, I definitely wasn't expecting this to end up so long. I really did mean to finish it yesterday! One of my favorite things with crackship smut is figuring out how they ended up in bed together in the first place, and this was an interesting idea. The making fun part happened after the fighting because I have a tough time with fight scenes, but I hope you like it!

* * *

She wasn't going to win this fight, she just didn't know it yet. Perhaps she could outfight him in the open, on her own terms. She had before. But he'd picked his ground carefully and here, she was sadly limited. No earth or water to be found in a building like this. She could use fire- if she wanted to risk burning the wooden place down. She didn't know the twists and turns of these halls the way he did, and as he pressed her back through doors and around corners, she must have been becoming more and more disoriented. She'd tried to taunt him at first, but now she saved her breath for running and fighting.

She was a good fighter even with her bending limited like this. But even beyond all those advantages, there was the fact that she still wasn't used to dealing with a weapon like his kali sticks. One good hit, that was all he needed. He didn't push his luck too hard. He could afford to take his time now, and it wouldn't do to risk making a mistake and letting her escape. Even with all his caution, she managed to kick one of his sticks away and send it clattering down the hallway. But that was where she slipped because while she was still looking after the weapon and getting her feet back under her, he brought the other stick up and around, and she collapsed to the floor.

Then he gave himself a moment to catch his breath. She'd held on for longer than he expected. When he rolled her over she was unconscious, but just to be safe, he carefully hit all her important chi points. No bending for an hour or two, then. He collected his kali stick from where it had rolled and stowed his weapons before returning to pick the girl up, sling her over his shoulder, and head out of the building.

He didn't really relax until he'd reached the dark alley and climbed into the back of the waiting Satomobile. The driver didn't say a word, but he nodded at the unspoken question. "It went perfectly. No trouble." The drive couldn't have been even fifteen minutes, but it felt much longer. There was so much that could go wrong still. All it take was one of the Avatar's friends coming looking for her to ruin everything. When the Satomobile finally squealed to a stop, he leaned out the window to check that the street was deserted before picking her up again and carrying her into the nondescript building.

They'd had cells like this one prepared for months. There would be times when Amon wasn't on hand to remove bending, and this would hold anything short of a metalbender. He patted her down before shutting her in, pulling a small knife from her boot before leaving her on the floor, locking the door. This was a prisoner that he would _not_ be leaving without supervision.

He didn't have to wait long before she woke up. The first thing out of her mouth was. "What have you done with me?"

"What do you think I've done with you? You're a prisoner of course."

"Well what are you _going_ to do?"

"That's for Amon to decide."

"Where is he, then? I'll fight him. Just make it a fair fight, and I'll take on any of you."

"I am afraid you've already lost the fight. That's how you wound up here."

She groaned and got to her feet. "I said a fair fight. That wasn't fair."

"Oh, my apologies," he laughed. "I'm very sorry that a nonbender didn't care to take on the Avatar with unrestricted access to all the elements."

"_Fine_. You can't keep me locked here forever, though. Either my friends will come to find me, or I'm going to get myself out."

"Please, feel free to try. But I feel compelled to call your attention to the fact that you have no earth or water and are unlikely to find any in this room. Fire is unlikely to get you anywhere with metal bars and walls, and we already know you aren't capable of metalbending."

She stepped closer to the bars. "I can still try fire."

"I assume you realize the floor is metal too? And did you know that metal conducts heat?" He smiled and leaned on the table, chin on his hand. "You'll only end up scorching your own shoes."

"I. Don't. _Care_," she snarled. She turned and took a deep breath, shaking out her arms and rolling her neck. She took her time taking her stance before she jumping forward and shouting as she blasted fire at the back wall.

Well, she tried to blast fire. The Lieutenant didn't even try to hold back his laughter at the look on her face. "Did I forget to mention that we've blocked your bending? And we will continue to block it regularly until a more permanent solution can be found. The cell's construction is just a backup."

"You did that on purpose!"

"You didn't find it amusing? I thought it was a wonderful joke." He'd never seen anyone give him such a venomous look before. "Don't worry, Amon will decide what to do with you soon enough."

"Do you know _when_ where will be a decision?"

"Amon knows."

She leaned up against the bars and rolled her eyes. "Can't you even think for yourself? I've been awake for less than five minutes, and it's nothing but 'Amon, Amon, Amon.'"

"That's true. It is very shocking that the our leader would ever come up in conversation."

" He isn't even here and it's all you're talking about."

"Avatar, I am not the commander. He is. I have no plans to use authority I do not have, and I have no issues with deferring to his judgment. You are important, by virtue of what you _are_ if not what you've _done_, and if you want to keep asking me questions I cannot answer, I'm afraid you will be hearing of Amon a great deal more."

"You won't even give me an opinion?"

"My opinion is that Amon will make the best decision."

"It's a little weird, that's all I'm saying. You're pretty dedicated to him, right? Just how dedicated _are_ you?"

"I'm sorry?"

She was smirking now. "You've dedicated your... heart to him? You're dedicated to him _body_ and soul, huh? I can't say I'm surprised. A man so scarred up he won't even show his face in public sounds about right for you. It's not like you'd have a chance with any woman I've ever met."

"Please. I respect him as a leader. It goes no further."

"Ha, you're an awful liar! Did you have to sleep your way to being his second-in-command, or was he just moved by the depths of your passion?"

"Avatar, I have lost count of how many women I've slept with in my life. And I certainly wouldn't expect an untried virgin like you to have any grasp of these things."

"Don't bother. I already know you couldn't please a woman if you tried."

He stood. "That sounds like a challenge."

She shrugged. "Sure it's a challenge. What, do you want to make a wager? I'd normally feel a little bad about a bet I'm so obviously going to win, but-"

"You do realize, of course, you are no longer in possession of your knife?" He dangled it in front of the bars. "And door uses a combination lock. No key for you to steal."

She glowered and crossed her arms, but muttered, "I still say you won't be able to make me come."

"Go to the back wall and turn around. I'm not touching that lock otherwise." She grumbled, but obeyed. As he slipped his kali sticks and their charger onto the table, he added, "I think I'm going to make this a little more interesting. You say I won't be able to make you come even once?"

"Yes."

"I say you're going to come for me at _least_ three times."

She jumped at the clang when the door swung shut behind him. "That's not possible."

"Oh, it's certainly possible. I could tell you some stories- but then again, you're going to get to see for yourself. Now, are you going to undress, or will I have to do it for you?"

"_I _don't have anything to prove. Do it yourself."

He took his time on the approach. She flinched momentarily when he lifted his hand, but she didn't back down. Rather than reach for her shirt or pants though, he rested it on the back of her neck, pulling her in for a kiss. She was too surprised to resist, and then his tongue was in her mouth, moving lazily against hers. She was just starting to respond when he pulled away.

"What was _that_?"

"Avatar. Are you really so virginal that you don't even know what a kiss is?"

"I am not a virgin! I'm asking why _you_ are kissing _me_."

"I'm supposed to be pleasuring you, aren't I? You can't have thought I'd just rip off your pants and go to town." He diplomatically ignored the way she blushed, and bent down to her again.

She reacted to him only tentatively, her arms hanging limply until he grabbed her hands and put them on his sides. When he backed away just a hair, she followed him, leaning forward into the kiss. After some minutes, he brought one hand up to cup her breast. Even through her shirt and wrap, he could feel her nipple harden, and when his thumb brushed over it she made a pleased little noise against his mouth.

"Why, Avatar! I could almost suppose that you're enjoying yourself."

Her face was flushed and her breathing heavy, but she glared at him. "Anyone can kiss. I'm still not anywhere close to coming once, never mind three times."

"Aren't you?" He pressed a leg between her thighs and smiled at the way she gasped and stiffened. "I don't think I'll even need to get you naked for this one."

She yanked him forward into another kiss, probably more to make him stop talking than anything else. He teased at her breasts with one hand, while the other carefully worked at the knot of her belt. As soon as it was undone, he slipped his hand into her pants. She was the one to break the kiss this time, her cheeks bright red and pressing a hand to her mouth. When he slid two fingers inside her, she whimpered.

He stayed like that for a minute, slowly moving against her, then sighed, "I do think you were right after all. I could never please a woman. I'll just give up now-"

She grabbed his arm, nails digging in as he began to pull away. "If- If you stop now, I'm going to hurt you in ways you can't even imagine-"

In reply, he moved his fingers to her clit. She buried her face in his shoulder, arms around his neck, writhing against him. He didn't let up until she cried out and her knees buckled beneath her. He caught her with his free hand, easing her down to the floor. He rocked back on his heels, giving her a moment to recover.

When she could meet his eyes again, she said, "That was just once. Anybody could do that."

"So what you're saying is you want me to go on?"

"That's what you _said_ you'd do isn't it?"

"I'm not so sure. Why don't you ask me to, and we'll see how I feel?" There was outrage written all over her face. He shrugged and got to his feet. "That's that, then. It's lucky for you we didn't wager because that's-"

"Wait!"

He paused, but she looked down at the floor again. "Well?"

"I want you to."

"Want me to what?" She didn't speak, and he sighed. "You'll have to tell me what to do if you want me to do it, Avatar."

"I want-"

"Yes?"

It was hardly louder than a whisper, but he heard it. "I want you to make me come again."

He went down to his knees as she leaned back on her elbows. "Let's get you out of that clothing." She reached for the her pants, but he waved her off. "Allow me."

He reached up under the hem of her shirt, running his hands along her and feeling the way her stomach jumped as his fingers brushed against her. He went slowly easing it up over her chest, over her shoulders, taking his time to savor every fresh inch of exposed skin. She grabbed his hands, moving them to her wrap, but instead he bent to kiss and lick her breasts through the cloth.

"Can't you- Ahh- Just take it off already!"

He obeyed, but slowly, listening to her breath catch every time his mouth touched cloth or skin. When he finally tossed the bindings aside she grabbed his hair, trying to shove him down against her chest, but he pulled away. Instead he moved to her feet, first taking one boot, then the other. He ran his hands up and down her calves before moving back over her. She was watching, playing nervously with her own breasts, as he hooked a finger in her waistband and gently pulled her pants down. This wrap he removed quickly, but then sat back for a minute just to look and admire.

She tried to move a hand down to touch herself, but he caught her wrist. "I'm the one making you come, aren't I? Sit back and let me work."

As he kissed his way along her thighs, she managed, "Wh- What are you doing? Shouldn't you be naked too?"

He paused with his mouth no more than an inch away from her. "Hasn't anyone ever done this for you before?" She mutely shook her head. "That is a shame. Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

Even if he wanted to press forward now, it wouldn't do to push her too hard now. He forced himself to slow down again, letting his lips just barely brush against her and giving her careful caresses. She relaxed a little as he slipped a single finger inside her, then added another. Familiar ground. He was sure not to kiss her anywhere _too_ sensitive, circling around but moving closer and closer. When his tongue slid across her clit for the first time, her hips arched off the floor and her hands tangled in his hair, holding him to her.

She found the rhythm quickly. Her hips pressed up against him as he played with her with lips and tongue and fingers. Here, he could practically feel the tension building inside her. It would feel good, so good, to pull his pants down and fill her and move with her- but no. She'd come for him three times. He wouldn't ruin things now with an early finish. She was trying to talk, but the words caught in her throat. Her thighs clenched around him, and he bore down on her hips, holding her to the ground. When she had stilled, he moved over her again. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

"Again," she begged.

"In a minute. It will be easier if you take the time to recover."

She wrapped her legs around his, pulling him forward against her. She shuddered as he brushed against her core, and he had to bite back a groan at the feeling of her. "You want this too."

"If you want to come again, you ought to take a short rest."

She tried to argue, but he silenced her with another kiss. She grabbed his hands, moving them back to her breasts, and kept her legs around his, rocking him back and forth against her. He held out for as long as he could, but finally he had to pull away and gasp, "Hands and knees, Avatar."

"What?"

"Get on your hands and knees if you want me to keep touching you."

She listened. While she was getting into position, he fumbled his belt open and pulled his pants down just far enough to free himself. The Avatar was a beautiful young woman, and this was an experience he normally would have taken the time to savor, but he needed this too much to wait any longer. He buried himself deep before bending down over her back, just taking a moment to _feel_ her. She was the one to make the first tentative movement with her hips, and then he remembered himself. As soon as they'd built a rhythm together, he slipped a hand down between her legs. At that touch she threw her head back, and he wrapped his other arm around her, holding her tight.

He placed sloppy kisses along her back and neck as he got closer to the edge. It was lucky that she was just as close, or he might not have been able to hold himself back long enough. But he was able to bring her to orgasm first. She collapsed forward, head hanging low and crying out wordlessly as he thrust. He followed only seconds later, burying himself again as his legs shook. When they separated, she rolled over, smiling lazily up at him.

He grinned. "So perhaps I know how to please a woman after all?"

She laughed. "Perhaps you do. But if you ever want to try convincing me again, I'm not going to argue."


End file.
